Inapproprié!
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: Est-ce-qu'un"échange de bon procédé" peut vraiment bien finir?Avec des hauts et beaucoup de bas, Kakashi et Iruka trouveront peut-être la réponse.


_**Un petit truc qui traînait dans mon esprit, comme des dizaines d'autres qui attendent de voir le jour et qui restent coincés dans mes dossiers, fautes de leur trouver une bonne chute !**_

_**Kishimoto-sama reste l'entier propriétaire de ses personnes, je ne fais que les emprunter **_

_**peut-être que cette histoire vous donnera un goût de déjà vu mais elle est sorti de mon crâne mono-neuronal du début jusqu'à la fin, bien décousue par endroit et que j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Otllen.**_

_**Ps : oui je sais drôle titre mais comme toujours : pas trouver mieux !**_

_**Quoique ! Quand je pense que je ferais mieux de travailler sur ce que j'ai déjà en route...**_

…... …... …... …...

_**Inapproprié !**_

La première chose qu'il remarqua en se réveillant fut le froid mordant de l'absence de chaleur du corps de la personne qui partageait auparavant le lit avec lui.

Cette chaleur avait disparu certes, mais pas en raison du départ de son amant plutôt en raison de son éloignement. Le lit était suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux adultes, mais à l'heure actuelle il lui donnait l'impression qu'un éléphant aurait pu venir se glisser entre eux sans jamais les déranger. La distance qu'avait mis son amant entre leurs deux corps voulait tout dire : il était temps pour lui de partir.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester après leurs ébats mais la fatigue avait été plus forte que les règles que les deux hommes avaient établies, régissant ces instants où leurs deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre afin d'épancher une certaine soif de désir, d'un besoin charnel qu'ils avaient convenu d'assouvir ensemble alors que tout les opposait, même cette réunion sous les draps semblait inappropriée.

Lentement, le jeune homme se dégagea du méli-mélo que lui faisait le drap autour de lui, prenant la peine de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait au bout de ce trop grand lit à présent. Dés qu'il mit un pied hors du lit, le froid du sol sous son pied accentua la douleur pulsative, qui montait au creux de son dos à chacun de ses mouvements, résultant de cette nuit et qui venait une nouvelle fois appuyer la première règle de ces réunions nocturnes : « Ne comptez jamais sur moi pour être doux avec vous ! ». De toute façon, il n'y comptait pas et cette brutalité n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Certains l'auraient traité de masochiste mais ce mal pénétrant lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant sous les mains de cet homme et unique amant qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller à satisfaire ses penchants sexuels. Et çà, lui seul le savait, et jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à celui qu'il vit s'agiter sous la couverture au moment même où il mit la main sur la poignée de porte afin de quitter cette chambre dans laquelle il était resté plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Tout en suivant le couloir qui menait de la chambre à la porte d'entrée, il enfila ses vêtements, faisant fi des fluides corporels qui recouvraient encore certaines parties de son anatomie et dont il prendrait le temps de se débarrasser une fois chez lui.

Il attrapa un aperçu de l'heure qu'il était en passant devant la cuisine et se dit qu'il avait largement dépassé celle à laquelle il s'éclipsait normalement et se hâta donc vers la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide toucher sa main au moment même où il finissait d'enfiler ses sandales.

Il posa son regard sur l'énorme chien qui venait d'attirer son attention. Comme à chacun de ses départs, l'imposante bête viendrait lui donner un coup de nez sur la main, quémandant une caresse ou était-ce là un geste afin de lui dire de ne pas partir.

Vain espoir que cela puisqu'ici s'appliquait la deuxième règle à leurs rencontres : « Pas de sentimentalisme entre nous ! ».

Unique règle que le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais suivre puisqu'il l'avait transgressée avant même qu'elle ne soit établie par son amant. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à faire en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître et de ne jamais divulguer la moindre trace de ce feu qui consumait ses entrailles à chacune de leurs rencontres, qu'elles fussent publique ou bien charnelles comme celle de ce soir.

_Prends bien soin de ton maître, Bull. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à l'animal.

Après une dernière grattouille sur le museau du Tosa , il disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui l'attendait à l'extérieur afin de regagner son propre appartement, aussi froid que celui qu'il venait de quitter, si ce n'est plus.

OxoxoxO

Dès qu'il sentit se réveiller celui qui partageait son lit, Kakashi se fit aussi minéral qu'il le put : immobile et froid comme la pierre !

Ses compétences affûtées de shinobi lui permirent de sentir les frissons de douleur de l'autre homme quand celui-ci se redressa afin de sortir du lit.

Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec le jeune homme, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à il en perde connaissance. Avait-il au moins eu du plaisir dans leurs ébats ? Il en doutait.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de se montrer plus tendre avec son « partenaire » mais cela aurait brisé cette règle qu'ils avaient mis entre eux et disant que tout sentiment était exclut de leur relation.

Au peu de lumière qui filtrait de l'extérieur, Kakashi pouvait dire que la nuit était plus qu'avancée et que la fatigue physique de son amant était la raison pour laquelle il quittait le lit seulement maintenant.

Presque chacune de leurs réunions charnelles prenaient fin une fois qu'il s'était retiré de ce corps brûlant et qu'il avait laissé au jeune homme assez de forces pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez sans risque qu'il ne s'effondre au milieu de la rue.

Depuis quand durait cette relation entre eux ? Quelques mois, un an tout au plus et dont le point de départ était d'oublier les affres de la vie d'un soldat et toutes ces horreurs auxquelles ils devaient faire face.

Mais quand le jeune homme avait suggéré ces réunions, il avait été plus que surpris qu'il veuille ce genre d'échanges entre eux sachant combien ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient en si bon terme puisque la plupart de leurs entrevues publiques se finissaient en brise de bec, plus ou moins violente comme celle qui eut lieu au sujet de l'entrée de ses élèves à l'examen Chuunin.

À partir de cet incident, Kakashi s'était contenté d'être aussi détendu qu'il pouvait l'être en face de celui qui avait osé lui tenir tête et mettre en doute ses compétences de soldats.

La disparition du Sandaime et la dissolution de son équipe n'avaient en rien aidé à ce qu'ils socialisent plus, juste un autre vide, une énième douleur à supporter.

Peut-être que cet homme qu'il considérait comme trop sentimental avait instigué ce genre d'interactions entre eux pour palier à çà.

Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à celui qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Kakashi commençait à apprécier ces nuits partagées avec le jeune homme.

Involontairement, Kakashi remua sous la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulée après s'être éloigné du corps de son « partenaire », de peur de ne pouvoir s'en détacher. Si en premier lieu, il avait accepté ces escapades sous les draps avec l'autre homme, c'était pour le dominer, l'humilier en le possédant de la sorte, et jamais se montrer tendre à aucun moment et voir jusqu'où ils iraient.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referma le fit se tourner vers elle. De tous ses sens en éveil, il suivit le départ du jeune homme avant de sortir lui aussi du lit pour se placer à la fenêtre de la chambre. Son regard attrapa la silhouette du jeune homme avant de remarquer qu'il avait laissé libre ses longs cheveux traditionnellement enfermés dans une queue de cheval tandis que déjà l'obscurité de la nuit se refermait sur lui.

Kakashi ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre grinça et se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête du chien qui venait de se positionner à ses côtés.

L'animal émit de faibles gémissements sous les caresses de son maître tout en s'y collant, montrant sa peine au départ du jeune homme.

_ Moi aussi. Souffla Kakashi en se détournant de la fenêtre pour se recoucher dans son lit, désormais froid et bien moins accueillant qu'auparavant.

OxoxoxO

Iruka regarda les portes de Konoha se profiler sous le soleil couchant, leur donnant une teinte rouge sang comme celui qu'il sentait s'écouler de l'entaille qui lui balafrait le dos. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il s'accorda un instant avant de franchir les lourdes portes qui lui signalaient qu'il était enfin à la maison.

En passant, le jeune homme salua les deux gardes en faction avant de se diriger vers la salle de mission pour y rendre son rapport. Évidemment, il lui aurait été préférable d'aller à l'hôpital avant pour traiter ses blessures qui semblaient s'être rouvertes durant le trajet de retour malgré le soin qu'il avait mis à les traiter par lui-même.

À y travailler presque chaque jour, Iruka savait qu'à cette heure il n'y aurait pas grand monde à la salle des missions. Et ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était rencontrer le moins de gens possible.

Il était rare pour lui de prendre des missions et celle-ci était arrivée à point nommé. Cela lui avait permis de s'éloigner de son «partenaire».

Amant était inapproprié pour parler de cet homme avec qui il n'avait fait qu'avoir des relations sexuelles, uniquement pour le côté luxurieux de la chose, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux. Et cela, il en avait encore plus pris conscience lorsqu'il avait vu son « partenaire » se divertir avec une fille à l'endroit même où ils avaient pris l'habitude de commencer leur réunion nocturne.

C'en était presque devenu un rituel de rentrer dans ce bar après une première rencontre à la salle des missions, de commander un verre et d'attendre que l'autre arrive. Quelques paroles anodines pour donner le change, des regards qui en diraient plus que ces dernières et chacun partirait de son côté pour finalement se retrouver dans le même lit. Pour quelques heures. Pour un instant.

Mais ce jour-là ,Iruka avait dû faire face à plus de travail et ce fut avec au moins deux heures de retard qu'il s'était précipité vers le bar. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre réputé pour son retard chronique y serait depuis peu ou c'est lui qui devrait l'attendre, comme toujours.

Et non !

Lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte, il ne se serait jamais douté se retrouver face à son « partenaire », une main glissée profondément sous les jupes de cette fille qui le chevauchait presque. Il s'était maintenu dans l'ombre le temps suffisant de voir le désir imprégner maintenant le couple impudique qu'il laissa derrière lui, se méprisant presque d'avoir un jour mis les pieds ici.

En sortant de ce bar, il s'appliqua à suivre la troisième règle établie entre eux : «Ne jamais insister ». Se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre de toute façon cela se serait terminé ainsi, mais en versant un bon nombre de larmes une fois enfermé chez lui. Ces larmes versées lui permirent de calmer la passion dévorante qu'il avait pour cet homme. Sans pour autant éteindre le feu qui continuait de le consumer, à son insu. N'attendant qu'une simple étincelle pour croître à nouveau.

(…)

Comme il s'y attendait, seuls les personnes de garde étaient présentes dans la salle. Il se hâta donc de leur remettre ce rapport que tout ninja devait rendre à la fin de chaque mission.

_Çà fait plaisir de vous voir de retour, Iruka-sensei ! Le salua la personne à qui il venait de tendre une feuille un peu trop chiffonnée à son goût.

_Merci Izumo. C'est rare de te voir dans ce bureau ?

_ Disons que si une certaine personne n'était pas partie en mission ces dernières semaines, j'aurai parfait mon bronzage en gardant les portes du village. Plaisanta l'homme tout en inspectant le document que venait de lui remettre Iruka.

_ Je suis de retour, encore un peu de patience et tu pourras retourner au grand air ! Lui dit Iruka dans un sourire avant de grimacer en raison de la douleur qui se rappelait à lui.

_ Tu devrais filer à l'hosto maintenant et te reposer.

_ D'accord, bonne soirée Izumo.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se retourna vers la sortie pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son Hokage.

_Hokage-sama. Salua-t-il en s'inclinant devant la femme qui lui bloquait la sortie.

_ Iruka-sensei ! Enfin de retour. Dit-elle en l'inspectant du regard avant de grincer des dents quand elle remarqua les blessures de son ninja. Vous êtes dans un sale état, qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous faire soigner ?

_ Je m'apprêtais à y aller, Tsunade-sama et...

_ Venez avec moi. Ordonna la femme.

Après un regard vers Izumo pour le saluer, Iruka suivit son supérieur jusqu'à son bureau. Sans ménagement, elle lui fit retirer sa veste afin de soigner l'entaille qui lui barrait le dos.

_ Comment avez-vous reçu cette coupe ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'apposer ses mains brillantes de chakra dessus.

Il lui expliqua simplement qu'il avait reçu cette blessure en protégeant un groupe d'enfants qui s'était éloigné de leur village et qui avait malheureusement rencontré une bande de renégats qui voulait « s'amuser » avec eux. Qu'il s'était chargé d'eux et ramener les enfants à leurs parents avant de continuer sa route.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté au village de ces gens pour vous soigner ?

_ Leurs seules richesses sont les terres qu'ils cultivent autour de leur village et leurs enfants. Le seul médecin de la région se trouve à trois jours de marche de chez eux, j'ai donc traité mes blessures avec ce qui était en ma possession non sans l'aide d'un bunshin pour celle que j'ai reçu dans le dos.

_ Un jour de plus pour vous reposer n'aurait pas été superflu, vous savez.

_ Ma mission passe avant tout et j'ai déjà dépassé la date, Hokage-sama.

_Peut-être mais il n'y avait pas urgence non plus. Dit-elle en finissant de bander la poitrine de son patient.

_ Si personne ne suit les règles...

_ Et pour suivre les règles, vous êtes très fort, n'est-ce pas Umino-san ? Dit une voix dans leur dos.

Iruka n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de dire cela et réussit tant bien que mal à masquer son mal-être à la femme qui avait les mains sur son dos, prenant la crispation qu'elle sentit comme moyen de parer à la douleur.

_ Kakashi Hatake daigne enfin descendre de son arbre ? Siffla Tsunade en faisant face à celui qui venait de les rejoindre.

_ Vous m'avez demandé Hokage-sama ? Répondit simplement l'homme en la saluant de façon apathique.

Et dire que midi n'avait pas encore sonné quand elle avait convoqué celui qui se tenait devant lui. Et maintenant le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, donnant à la chevelure argentée de l'homme un air de barbe-à-papa. Rien que d'y penser, çà lui creusait l'appétit et augmentait encore plus son désir de saké !

Trois jours plus tôt, son meilleur élément était rentré d'une mission au bord de l'épuisement et les réserves de chakra à zéro. Comme d'habitude lui dirait-on !

Elle lui avait donc imposé un repos total qu'il avait enfreint en s'enfuyant de l'hôpital le matin même. Elle s'était contenté d'envoyer Tonton à ses trousses et le petit cochon n'avait fait que rapporter ce qu'elle se doutait déjà : cet abruti se planquait dans cet arbre, à lire ces sales morceaux de littératures que seul savait écrire Jiraya.

Enfin ! Elle avait réussi à le maintenir au lit au moins deux jours, non sans l'aide de puissants sédatifs !

_ Si tu es assez en forme pour faire le paresseux au bout de sa branche, autant que tu partes en mission, Kakashi. Non ?

_ C'est vous le chef ! Répondit-il simplement en sortant un petit bouquin orange d'une poche de derrière son uniforme et d'y mettre toute son attention.

Pendent ce temps, Iruka s'était rhabillé et voulait plus que tout sortir de cette pièce. Profitant d'un blanc dans la conversation des deux autres, il signala son départ à son Hokage tout en la remerciant pour les soins qu'elle lui avait apporté et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?

Le jeune homme se figea à la voix de Kakashi qui, cette fois semblait plus froide lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, tout comme cet œil noir qui le fixait.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de scanner du regard le corps de Kakashi et remarqua plusieurs bandages au niveau des bras et des jambes. L'homme avait dû revenir d'une mission il y a peu. Intérieurement, Iruka était heureux pour Kakashi mais ne le montra pas, pas même un rouge aux joues ne lui vint lorsqu'il s'adressa enfin à lui.

_ Savoir suivre les règles fait que, parfois, cela nous évite blessures et déception. Bonne soirée Hatake-san, Hokage-sama.

Et d'un pas le plus sûr qu'il espérait qu'il soit, Iruka sortit de la pièce, le poids du regard de l'homme dans son dos.

(…...)

Que voulait-il qu'il lui réponde ? Et de quelles règles parlait-il ?

De celles qui régissaient le monde des ninjas et qui n'étaient tout au plus qu'un simple guide.

Ou de celles qu'il avait purement et simplement imposé à leur relation. Si on pouvait appeler relation ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux !

Iruka renifla, sentant la piqûre cruelle des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il avait besoin d'air et sans réfléchir monta à la terrasse de la Tour.

La nuit avait pris place et enveloppait de ses noirceurs le village parsemé de puits de lumière provenant soit de l'éclairage public, des enseignes des échoppes encore ouverte à cette heure, ou bien des habitations elles-mêmes.

Le jeune homme sentit courir le vent frais dans ses cheveux qui s'étaient quelque peu libérés de la queue de cheval dans laquelle il les enfermait. Fatigué, il s'assit prés de la rambarde et contempla les figures gravées dans la pierre du mont qui lui faisait face.

Iruka profita peu de sa solitude. Lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir derrière lui, il eut à peine le temps de se relever et se retrouva coincé entre le parapet de la terrasse et le corps de Kakashi.

_ Hatake-san ? Balbutia-t-il en se collant encore plus contre les barres de fer.

_ Comme çà, suivre les règles évite blessures et déception. Qu'entendez-vous par là, sensei?lui demanda l'homme qui le dominait de tout son corps.

_ ...je...

_ Les blessures nous renforcent, nous immunisent de la douleur. La déception nous pousse en avant, ce qui nous a échappé la veille vient se poser dans nos mains le lendemain. Les règles sont ce que nous en faisons. Vous préférez donc souffrir et laisser s'écouler l'eau qui coule sur votre paume alors qu'il suffirait de creuser un peu votre main pour qu'elle y séjourne.

Plus il parlait, plus Kakashi collait son corps contre celui d'Iruka qui ne pouvait plus reculer, le dos scié par la barrière de sécurité qui lui mettait le dos en feu. Ou était-ce simplement la voix rauque de celui qu'il avait évité ces deux derniers mois.

Iruka était perdu. Devait-il s'échapper de cette étreinte ou se laisser aller dans la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait ?

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kakashi contre son épaule, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, même la tension qui bandait les muscles de l'homme était palpable tout autour d'eux.

Avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, Kakashi se remit à parler, enserrant encore plus de ses bras le corps d'Iruka.

_ Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que j'ai été le premier avec qui tu as fait ce que nous avons fait ensemble.

Le premier et le seul aurait bien voulu souligné Iruka mais encore une fois Kakashi fut plus rapide à parler.

_ Au moment même où je voulais que nos rencontres durent tu y as mis fin. Plus de code, plus de « Vous devriez prendre soin de vous », plus de... et le village a eu besoin de nous, nous a en quelque sorte séparés et m'a permis de réfléchir.

Iruka ressentit un léger relâchement dans l'emprise que Kakashi exerçait sur lui et voulut en profiter pour s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme qui ne faisait qu'attiser le feu couvant en lui et dont il était l'unique activateur. Kakashi s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait menti et que ses sentiments pour lui étaient tout sauf superficiel et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les masquer aussi bien qu'il ne le croyait. Tout comme la manière dont cette proximité entre eux échauffait ses sens ! Malheureusement pour lui, Kakashi anticipa son évasion et renforça la domination qu'il avait sur lui, le piégeant encore plus contre les barres de fer qui le faisait cruellement souffrir, estompant par là-même son excitation naissante qu'il n'aurait jamais pu cacher à Kakashi.

(…)

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin présenté au bureau de son Hokage, Kakashi ne s'était pas attendu à y voir Iruka, cet homme qui l'avait enchaîné en quelque sorte, le faisant se mépriser pour avoir laissé cette femme lui faire oublier qu'il voulait plus que ce qu'il échangeait avec le jeune homme.

Et l'attitude d'Iruka après çà lui avait montré qu'il était au courant et qu'il s'était appliqué à suivre la dernière règle qu'il avait lui-même imposé pour s'assurer une distance sécuritaire entre lui et le jeune homme. Et du jour au lendemain, Iruka était sorti de sa vie, parti pour une mission à Suna pour plusieurs mois afin de mettre au point un programme d'enseignement (chose que faisait le mieux le chuunin), faisant prendre conscience à Kakashi que son désir envers lui était supérieur à un simple désir de luxure dominatrice.

Le froid mordant et l'indifférence qu'Iruka avait mis dans le ton de sa voix en lui répondant, précédemment dans le bureau de l'Hokage, lui avait montré qu'il avait fini par l'éloigner complètement de lui. Tout comme cette insistance qu'il avait de vouloir s'échapper de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait enfermé le jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint sur la terrasse de la Tour.

De façon fulgurante, le cerveau de Kakashi analysa tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Tout çà pour en revenir à ces fichues règles qu'il fallait qu'il abolisse afin de ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait entre les bras.

Devant cette prise de conscience, Kakashi relâcha son emprise sur le jeune homme qui ne perdit pas de temps pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau. Mais il fut plus rapide et broya entre la rambarde et son torse ce corps brûlant dans lequel il fut le premier ( et espérait encore plus être le seul) à s'y perdre comme il venait de le souligner.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple « échange de bon procédés » devenait pour Kakashi une nécessité d'être avec cet homme qui frissonna sous lui, masquant mal les effets de leur proximité. Au grand bonheur de Kakashi qui semblait ne pas être le seul à ne plus vouloir mentir sur ses sentiments.

Lentement, Kakashi releva la tête plantant son regard dans celui d'Iruka rempli d'appréhension, de doute, de peur. Mais le feu ardant qui irradiait de ses orbes brunes enflamma le corps de Kakashi qui, d'un geste vif, se débarra de son masque et vint écraser ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, d'Iruka.

(…)

Iruka était au bord de l'évanouissement tant la douleur qui lui broyait le dos le faisait souffrir. Mais il souffrait plus de sentir ce corps contre le sien et de devoir masquer le désir brûlant et croissant qu'il avait pour cet homme. Et lorsqu'un œil noir se posa sur lui, il était certain que ses sentiments venaient d'être mis à nu, comme sa peur de perdre cet personne qui, dans cette étreinte écrasante, attisait le feu d'un amour étouffé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris lorsque Kakashi fit disparaître son masque puisque déjà une paire de lèvres recouvrait les siennes, entrouvertes pour essayer de faire parvenir l'air qui lui manqua aussitôt qu'il prit conscience que Kakashi l'embrassait.

Le manque de réaction de la part d'Iruka sous ses lèvres fit se reculer Kakashi. Ce bref contact, qui n'avait jamais eu lieu entre eux, le faisait enrager et il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais si il n'y avait pas de réponse de la part d'Iruka cela voulait dire que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'une poigne de fer se referma sur son gilet tandis qu'une bouche affamée se referma sur la sienne.

Cette fois, une certaine bestialité prit place dans ce baiser où leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tout comme leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pour remporter la danse qu'elles venaient de commencer.

Ce baiser laissa les deux hommes à bout de souffle, leurs bouches imperceptiblement reculées l'une de l'autre afin de laisser passer l'oxygène qui manquaient à leurs poumons.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa bouger, se complaisant dans cette étreinte, le désir de repartir à la conquête de la bouche de l'autre les faisant frissonner.

Ce fut Kakashi qui atteignit ses limites le premier, effaçant cet infime écart qui les séparait en sondant, cette fois de manière sensuelle et langoureuse, la bouche d'Iruka qui ne masqua plus rien de ce qu'il enfermait au plus profond de lui fondant littéralement comme un bonbon au miel dans la bouche de Kakashi.

OxoxoxO

Pour la première fois, Tsunade regarda Kakashi sortir de son bureau par la porte, non par la fenêtre comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Et cet atmosphère glaciale qui flottait dans la pièce depuis le départ du sensei lui déplaisait fortement. Que s'était-il donc encore passé entre ces deux-là pour qu'un tel climat règne après leur passage ?

Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu depuis qu'elle avait repris le poste de son ancien instructeur, de son mentor et elle avait dû trouver ses marques pour se faire accepter dans ce village endeuillé et meurtri. Il devait en être pareil pour ces hommes.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle se délectait toujours des altercations qui pouvaient avoir lieu entre le chuunin enseignant (fort en gueule et le cœur sur la main) et le joûnin aux milles jutsu ( apathique, fainéant et très friand des écrits de ce vieux pervers de Jiraya), mais aujourd'hui elle avait ressenti la tension entre eux aussi bien que la brûlure de ce saké qui coulait le long de sa gorge à l'heure actuelle.

Les deux hommes venaient d'être absent du village pour de longues missions et lui sembla, après mûres réflexions, que c'étaient ce que désiraient les deux hommes. Pourquoi ?

Se sentant l'âme d'une groupie, Tsunade partit sur les traces de Kakashi après avoir siffler d'une traite une autre coupe de saké.

Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin puisqu'elle pouvait sentir le chakra de son ninja sur le toit même de la Tour.

Une deuxième signature de chakra se mêlait à celle de Kakashi, tout autant perturbée. L'Hokage ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'Iruka en était le propriétaire.

À l'abri de l'ombre d'un des piliers qui se dressaient sur la terrasse, Tsunade observa les deux hommes, camouflant sa présence.

Kakashi imposait une certaine dominance sur le chuunin qui remplaça la curiosité de Tsunade par la crainte que le puissant homme n'agresse le sensei. Et c'est parée à tout éventualité qu'elle surveilla cette drôle de réunion entre les deux hommes.

La tension qui avait pris place entre ses omoplates disparut aussitôt qu'elle vit les deux hommes, bouche à bouche dans ce qu'elle aurait qualifié de baisers libidineux, lui faisant presque avoir un saignement de nez mortel, tandis qu'un hoquet de stupeur faillit signaler sa présence si elle n'avait eu l'instinct de claquer sa main sur sa bouche béante.

Ce qui se passait devant elle expliquait bien des choses ! Dommage que Kakashi lui tournait le dos, cela lui aurai permis de voir son visage ( ce scélérat avait même mis en place un jutsu sur ce foutu masque, impossible à retirer lorsqu'il échouait à l'hôpital!).

Certaine qu'il n'y avait plus de danger que les deux hommes ne s'entre-tuent ( à moins qu'ils ne s'asphyxient à rester coller comme çà!), Tsunade se contenta de jouer les voyeuses jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes disparaissent, laissant derrière eux qu'un nuage de feuilles virevoltant dans la brise nocturne.

Il était peut-être temps pour elle de ressortir cette magnifique boule de cristal qu'avait laissé derrière lui Sarutobi-sensei !

Rien qu'à la pensée, un mince filet de sang s'écoula de nouveau de son nez !

Qui avait dit que Jiraya était le seul à être pervers !

« Sannin » semblait être le parfait synonyme pour « pervers » : de Tsunade, Jiraya ou d'Orochimaru, chacun était pervers à leur manière !

OxoxoxO

La pièce ne sentait pas comme d'habitude.

Bien que l'odeur liée aux activités nocturnes des deux hommes étaient là, flottant dans toute la chambre, le chien pouvait parfaitement distinguer le parfum du sensei et non l'odeur de son sang, souvent présente quand il disparaissait au milieu de la nuit.

Bull se coucha sur le sol, veillant sur le sommeil de son maître et de son amant. Sachant que personne ne sortirait de cette pièce, il se laissa bercer par le son de la respiration du couple enlacé et s'endormit également.

oooooo

ooo

o

_**Merci pour votre attention, en espérant que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire cette « chose » !**_

_**Portez-vous bien.**_

_**Otllen.**_

_**Nell: bonne anniversaire Otllen-sama!**_

_**Otll: merci ma Nell-chan**_

_**^.^**_


End file.
